


[Podfic] yer a wizard, dudley

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Harry Potter Podfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Embedded Audio, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been the only one to receive a Hogwarts letter that night in the shack on the rock in the sea?Podfic of dirgewithoutmusic's story.





	[Podfic] yer a wizard, dudley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wereflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [yer a wizard, dudley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435904) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 

> Thanks to dirgewithoutmusic for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to growlery for beta-listening and helping me pick a cover. Thanks to whoever it was on discord that suggested this music.
> 
> This fic is a gift for wereflamingo in the Long Podfic Exchange 2019. I hope you'll like it!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/dudley_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Yer%20a%20Wizard%20Dudley.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 02:43:25 | 112 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Yer%20a%20Wizard,%20Dudley.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:43:25 | 92 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The music used for scene breaks is from the [Cursed Child Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/album/1VFAX22BAlc09UM2Upxmv6?si=I6B0JJeYRRyxwr3utSdBaA) by Imogen Heap.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
